


first date

by UnidentifiedFroggy



Series: oh wow camping [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight is a Mess, F/F, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Lumity centric, Post-Episode: s01e19 Young Blood Old Souls, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnidentifiedFroggy/pseuds/UnidentifiedFroggy
Summary: a sequel to 'oh wow camping'luz and amity are now officially girlfriends, and they go on their first date
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: oh wow camping [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111727
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	first date

Amity hasn't seen her girlfriend in nearly a week now and it's starting to get to her. Yes, she knows Luz got two weeks leave off school following her fight with the emperor (well deserved rest in Amity's opinion), but it's still a little annoying. Their camping trip was cut short by an unfortunate run-in with some rather unfriendly demons, but they made plans for a date on the next Friday. That was last Saturday. It's Thursday, and Amity is growing impatient. She's been unable to contact the human, because Luz still doesn't have a scroll, and thus she's been stewing in a mix of anticipation and nervousness. One more day, she tells herself. One more day, and she can finally be with her girlfriend.

Amity hasn’t told her parents yet. She and Luz aren’t exactly keeping it a secret, but from living in the shadow of Alador and Odalia Blight her entire life, she knows they won’t take it well (or, to be precise, Odalia won’t. She’s been trying to mold Amity into a perfect heir her entire life, and Luz is incompatible with that vision). While Amity doesn’t care that much, it makes her home life rather uncomfortable, even with the (inconsistent) support of the twins. She keeps to herself, mostly, staying in her room, anticipating her upcoming date with Luz, and hoping things will get better.

It’s at night, well past curfew, when Amity is rereading the fourth Azura, when it finally hits her. She should get Luz a scroll of her own! It’s not like the Blight family has any shortage of them, with her parents regularly purchasing five of the latest model to ‘stay up to date with the latest trends’ (as if anyone other than Odalia Blight actually cares), and while Amity usually gives hers to the twins to discreetly donate, she knows for a fact the delivery of the new ones is tomorrow morning, and she’ll be able to finally contact her girlfriend.

She looks at the time and realises it’s nearly 1 AM. She’s got a big day tomorrow, with an exam (although she’s studied for it thoroughly) and her date night. So, euphoria at being able to actually talk to Luz is brushed aside and Amity realises how exhausted she is. Sure, she spends a lot of time studying and reading late at night, often only getting three to four hours of sleep a night, but she’s never noticed any adverse effects in the past (or, a little voice in the back of her mind says, dismissed it as weakness). So she makes a promise to herself that she knows she won’t keep and closes her eyes. She’s asleep within a minute, dreaming of spending time with Luz, without all the pretenses of home.

.

Luz is not used to being nervous anymore. Her (only somewhat forced) happy go lucky persona, seemingly undying optimism and natural charisma have managed to push away her once crippling anxiety since her arrival on the Boiling Isles. Sure, she’s often terrified of the various life-threatening monsters she encounters far too often to be safe, but she’s never nervous any more. The last time she can remember being truly anxious was Grom, which she prefers not to think about for many reasons - failing Amity, failing the school, failing her mother..

Anyways, being anxious again is a strange feeling. Luz doesn’t like it, but she supposes there isn’t much she can do about it. The date tonight is making her all jittery. She wants things to be perfect, especially after she screwed up at Grom. ‘That’s what friends do’. Titan she feels awful. That must have been crushing for Amity, and her extended cluelessness mustn't have helped. So, she’s decided to make this date amazing, and pull out some of the patented Noceda charm.

However, when she asked Lilith for help getting ready (Eda semi-jokingly took offense until King reminded her that her last ‘date’ was with Warden Wrath, and, well, look at how well that went), she didn’t expect to be forced into an uncomfortable dress that was way too tight and have her hair fiddled with until she looked like a beauty queen. For Amity, she tells herself. She’s used to proper and Luz doesn’t want to disappoint her, to make Amity realise she’s not good enough. This date has to be perfect.

So, for her girlfriend, Luz is willing to endure a tight dress (where does Lilith get this kinda thing anyways?), a hairdo that is so topheavy she thinks it might make her fall over and a makeover that makes her unrecognisable. It’s all worth it if it can make up for all the pain and suffering she’s caused Amity. Luz knows she has problems with her parents. She doesn’t need to be dealing with her antics on top of all that. That reminds her that she needs to see if she can do anything to help, although obviously not on their first date. She mentally adds it to her to-do list (she’s pretty sure it’s got over 1000 things on it by now, and that’s even after trimming the number down due to her tendency towards exaggeration).

Everything will hopefully go according to plan. Luz will pick up Amity from her house, they’ll walk into town and go to the fancy restaurant she’s booked a table at (she used her ‘Special Occasion Snail Stash). They’ll have a romantic dinner and Amity will have the time of her life, and Luz will have made up for her cluelessness and idiocy and she will prove to Amity that she’s good enough for her. After all, it doesn’t matter if Luz is uncomfortable. This is all to make Amity happy.

.

Friday passes like a quick breeze, Amity can barely focus on anything. Willow tells her she’s spaced out. Gus asks if it’s a human thing, and if Luz is rubbing off on her. The twins put a note in her bag that reads itself out loud when she opens it, broadcasting “GOOD LUCK ON YOUR DATE WITH THE HUMAN!” to the entire cafeteria (she would have beat them up by now if she wasn’t in such a good mood). Even Boscha, who has seemingly grown slightly less spiky since the Grudgby game (Amity is sure it has nothing to do with how much time she’s spent in the greenhouses as of late), wishes her luck. 

Eventually 6:00 approaches and she hears a knock on the door. She’s pretty glad her parents aren’t home, Odalia out at a gala Amity only barely avoided and Alador caught up in work at the Abominations Coven. She wouldn't want them to open the door to the human girl they (Odalia) loathed so much. As she walks towards the door, she tries to remember the last time she called either of them mother or father. It was a long time ago. She shouts a goodbye to the twins, and opens the door. What greets her is certainly a sight to behold.

Luz is awkwardly scratching her head, although it can be barely considered hers, considering the amount of makeup slathered on her face and the abominable hairdo that seems like something the Blight matriarch would wear. She doesn’t look very comfortable in the dress that is undoubtedly too tight. The human is a mess, and although she’s objectively kinda pretty she looks like she belongs at Odalia’s gala rather than a date.  
“Uh, what in Titan are you wearing?” she asks lightly  
“..a dress” the human says shuly, a blush spreading across her face “don’t you like it?”  
“It’s pretty I guess, but I thought this was a more casual occasion..”  
“Oh.” Luz’s face falls “I just wanted to make the date perfect for you after I screwed up at Grom”  
“...oh, Luz” Amity embraces the other girl in a hug “you didn’t screw up at Grom. You had no way of knowing I was crushing on you, and our date doesn’t need to be perfect. I didn’t want you to get all dressed up, I just wanted to spend time with you”  
“I’m sorry Amity..” Luz returns the embrace and they sit there, holding each other tightly, in content silence.  
“Do you wanna continue the date?” Luz eventually asks, still in the shy voice from earlier.  
“Of course you dummy. Do you wanna go get changed first though?” at that, Luz nods profusely, her signature untamable energy returned once more.  
“Be right back!” she says, dashing in the direction of the Owl House. Amity chuckles. She thinks this is going to be a good night.

.

When Luz returns ten minutes later, she looks a lot more like herself. The makeup is gone, as is the extravagant hairdo and the ridiculous dress. Instead, she’s in her suit-tutu combo from Grom, a much more fitting outfit, which coincidentally matches Amity’s dress. The witch chuckles when she sees the correlation, before moving to hold Luz’s hand.  
“So, girlfriend, where do you wanna go?”  
“I booked a dinner reservation, but. it’s probably a bit too fancy” Luz admits sheepishly, scratching the back of her head  
“Hm… how about our tree?” the human looks confused for a second before her face lights up.  
“That sounds great, Am.” she energetically replies. “Can I call you Am?” the abomination witch nods and plants a kiss to her cheek, causing a blush to cover Luz’s face once more. In return, Luz kisses her back, and just before they can begin making out they hear a voice from the house.  
“Get a move on already, lovebirds” calls Emira from her window. Amity goes beet red, grabs Luz’s hand and pulls her away from the house.

.

They talk for hours, about every little thing and that. It’s peaceful, wonderful, domestic even. Amity loves it. They don’t end up eating anything, but they mutually agree that it’d be easier to just stay at the tree, with each other. They kiss and cuddle and Amity manages to avoid going beet red more than three times. It’s bliss, really, and Amity never wants the date to end. It’s simple, sweet harmony, and she thinks this is the best day of her life. She decides to bring it up.  
“So, girlfriend” she says, chuckling at the use of the word while pulling away from their makeout session “how has this date been?”  
“Uh, do you even need to ask? Amazing! Best day of my life”  
“Haha, I was just about to say that”  
“You know, they say great minds think alike” Luz says and pulls her back into the kiss.

Five hours later, Amity remembers what she was going to give Luz. The human is asleep on top of their tree, leaning against it peacefully with her girlfriend in her lap. The old scroll is still sitting in her pocket, ready to be gifted to the other witch, but Amity can’t bring herself to wake the human up, as excited as she knows Luz will be. She resolves to give it to her in the morning, and makes a mental note to thank the twins for covering for her. They’ve been oddly nice toward her as of late.

Anyways, thoughts of siblings and scrolls are dismissed as she looks at her girlfriend’s face, the human snoring lightly with a look of bliss on her face. Amity presses a kiss to her forehead and settles down in Luz’s lap, ready to fall asleep. She hopes they can keep doing this forever - after all, if this is just the first date, there’s nowhere to go but up, right? It’s a nice notion, and in that moment of pure bliss, angst and insecurity melting under the pressure of domestic harmony, Amity lets herself believe it.


End file.
